My surprise
by NoH8-make-a-rainbow
Summary: A night in the boys lodge with Duncan ends up with Courtney being pregnant. *creepy music*
1. Marshmallows

I'm Pregnant: _A Duncan/Courtney story_

**Hey! This story goes back to Total Drama Island! ok, im not a dee dee dee. i KNOW they just finished TDA! I'm not stupid like Lindsay! XD So, use your imagination and pretend everything AFTER the episode where Courtney got voted off in TDI never happened yet. (Basic Straining) Anyways, this story is about Courtney and Duncan (duhhhh) and Duncan and Courtney sleep together, and a week later, Courtney finds out she's pregnant, but Chris lets her stay in TDI because getting pregnant was an accident! :)**

**I was inspired by Total Drama School/University on youtube by CherryLine101. Sub to her if you have a youtube! :) Okay, the first chapter is called: Marshmallows. Just to let you guys know, this is in Courtney's POV. Kay, enjoy! :)**

It was time to vote someone off. I voted off Harold for being a big geek. And for alomost making me puke after seeing his underwear with smores on it. "I only have 5 marshmallows on my plate. Okay, you all look tired, so I'll just throw them." Chris said when everyone got back from the confessionals.

"Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ."  
I did an evil glare at Harold, knowing he was gonna get it.

"Harold."

I was furious! "What? You guys voted for _Harold _over _me?_"

"Yes, yes. Always a shock." Chris said sarcasticly.

"This is impossible! I demand a re-count!"

"Dude, I know for a fact that 3 of us didn't vote her off." Duncan said, pointing to him, DJ, and

"Okay, I'll look at the confessionals." Chris said. "IF you say this" Chris whispered something in his ear.

"Oh, no. I am NOT saying that!"

Chris grabbed my arm.

"Okay, fine! I'll say it!"

"I'm listening. And so is the entire viewing audience"

"Chris is way more h-hotter th-then Justin, and is the most, g-good looking host the w-world has ever seen. Don't forget that, or he'll bomb your house." Duncan said.

"Okay, going live with your confessionals.." Chris said.

*video*

Harold: you guys think you're soooo funny. Let's see how you like it when someone messes with your loved one.

Everyone gasped and started talking about Harold. I was about to attack him.

"I'm gonna get you, you little-" Bridgette and Duncan grabbed my arms as a started kicking my legs.

"It's not worth it, Courtney." Bridgette said to me once her and Duncan let go of me and I calmed down.

"Harold, dude, you're going home." I watched Harold go home, and waited till I couldn't see the boat of losers.

"YES! He's gone!" I screamed. "LETS PARTY!"

"Ooh, you're turning into a daredevil. I like that."

I kissed Duncan.

"ooooh!" The others said.

"SHUT IT!" Duncan said after we stopped kissing. The Gophers came over by us. By now, the camera crew went to their cabin. And took their cameras with them this time.

Geoff grabbed his iPod, put it in the speaker, and blasted it. Everyone started dancing and screaming and hollering.

About 2 hours later, Running away, a slow song, came on. "I've never slow danced before." I said.

"It's really easy." Duncan said. "You put your arms here-" He put my arms around his neck. "And I put my arms around your waist."

"Cool." I looked around and looking at who was dancing with who. Gwen was dancing with Trent, Bridgette was dancing with Geoff, and Heather was dancing with no one. (HAHA!)

"This is nice." I said

"Yep." Duncan said.

"Thanks for saving my butt from getting eliminated."

"Anything for my sexy lady." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I smiled, and kissed him.

"Woah." Duncan said "You kissing me was the best kiss ever." Duncan said all tounge-tied._**In The Morning**_

I was in Duncan's bed when I woke up, and the other guys were already at the cafeteria. I shook Duncan. "Duncan. Wake up" I got out of the covers.

I screamed.

I was naked. And so was Duncan.

**Cliffhanger :P Haha xD**

**We'll bomb your house- That line was dedicated to my Elberg loving terrorist, Muslim, Jewish wanna-be friend Sunni. Rock on x)**


	2. Sickness

"Turn Around!" I yelled to Duncan. I quickly turned around and put my chlothes on, and so did Duncan,

"Why was I naked?" I asked when we put our clothes on.

"We had-"

"DON'T say the word. How did we do it?"

"I've done it with 3 girls, and made 2 of them pregnant. I have 2 kids. A boy and a girl. But I left them."

I slapped Duncan across the face. "What if _I _become pregnant? Will you leave _me?_"

"No, of course not. I love you, Courtney."

I started crying. "I'm not ready to be a mom. I'm not ready." Duncan hugged me and kissed me.

"It's ok. We're in this together. Now, in the next couple days we just have to wait. Then, we will do a pregnant test the old fashioned way."

"How do we do that?" Duncan whispered to me what it was.

"I am NOT sticking a rat up my butt and peeing on it!"

"You have to! I'll help you."

"Okay." We heard Chris's annoying bell, and we headed to the mess hall.

**Mess Hall**

"Hey, Courtney." Bridgette said to me, still half asleep.

I yawned. "Hey, Bridge."

"So, how was your night with Duncan?"

I whispered into her ear what we did.

"Oh. Good luck."

"Thanks, Dont tell, by the way."

"You gonna eat your bacon?"

"No. I'm not really feeling well." Bridgette took my bacon and ate it.

"Want a bucket?"

"Yes, please." Bridgette went to go get a bucket, ran back, and put it on my lap.

My head fell on the bucket and I threw up. Bridgette yelled for Duncan.

"What's wrong, Princess?" He asked.

"I'm sick." I said, having my head still on the bucket. Duncan put his arm around me while I threw up, and the rest of the killer bass went to the Screaming Gophers table. Chris came out.

"All right, who's ready for our next challenge?" He said.

Everyone groaned,

"All right, todays challenge is a wrestling match. The bass will pick 2 people to be the wrestlers, and the Gophers will pick 2 people. There will be a knockout round. Then there will be 2 remaining people. one for the bass, one for the gophers. The championship match will be held tonight at 6pm. The winning player will win invincibility for their team. All right, lets head out," Everyone left except for me and Duncan. Duncan carried me out, like a father carries a sleeping 3-year-old.

**Aww, Cute 3**


	3. More sickness

Duncan walked with me to the arena. I put my hand on my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked.

In a little girls voice, and with a puppy-dog face, I said, "My tummy hurts."

"Aww. Wanna go back to the cabin and lie down or somethin?"

"No. I'll be fine. I promise." Duncan kissed my cheek. We got to the arena. Our team was already choosing who will be the wrestler. They already chose Geoff, but they needed one more.

"What about Duncan?" I asked.

"I gotta stay with you. You said you didn't feel well."

"I can help her." Bridgette said.

"Thanks." I said.

ROUND 1

"I gotta pee." I said.

"Again? This is the 4th time in 10minutes, Court." Bridgette said.

"Sorry." I headed my way to the bathroom.

5minutes later

"Better?" Bridgette said.

"Ye- I need the bucket!" Bridgette quickly put the bucket under my mouth, and I puked for the 4th time that day.

"I hate being sick." I said.

"I know." We watched the match.

"Winner!" Chris said. He raised Duncan's hand in the air.

"Whoooo!" We all screamed. I stood up, but got a cramp. "Ow."

"What's wrong."

"Cramp." I sat down, holding my abdomen.

**Short, I know, haha.**


	4. The rat is dead!

**Ok, so this chapter takes place a week later. Just so you're not confused.**

I was in the bathroom with my rat in hand. Duncan was waiting outside.

"Do we have to do this? Can't we get a pregnancy test?" I yelled out to him.

"Oh, sure" He said sarcasticly. "I'll just walk to Walmart and get one. OH WAIT! We're in the woods. We can't get one."

"You didn't have to be so mean." I mumbled.

"Sorry."

**15 minutes later**

I came out of the bathroom, with a happy face.

"THE RAT IS DEAD!" I said.

"WHOOOO!" Duncan screamed for joy and grabbed me and spun me around.

"Hey, easy. I have our kid inside of me."

"Sorry. Should we tell everyone?"

"I think it's time they knew." We kissed.

Everyone was in the theater. Me and Duncan were in the front, and I was holding a mic.

"Um, Excuse me, can I have your attention? Hello?" I said

Everyone was making noise and not paying attention. "YO!" Duncan screamed. Everyone was quiet and had their eyes on us.

"Why are we in here?" Chris said.

"Cuz we said so." I said. "Now LISTEN UP!"

"Remember when Courtney had all those sickness crud and had to pee a lot and junk?" Duncan said. Everyone said yes.

"Well.. that's because... I'm pregnant." Everyone cheered. Everyone but Chris and Chef. And heather. She screamed out slut. Then Chris explained she cant say that and bleeped her.

Chris went up to the mic. "Woah! Woah! WOAH! We can't have a pregnant 16 year old on this show!"

"Ratings." I whispered in his ear.

"Ok, I guess we can." He got off the stage.

**Like it? :D**


	5. New rules

Me, Duncan, and Chris were talking about me being pregnant.

"All right, heres the plan" Chris said. "Courtney can stay on the show, but she doesn't win anything. But Duncan has to play."

"Why can't I stay on the sidelines and help Courtney?" Duncan asked.

"Fine. You stay, but you can't win. And you have to participate. Unless Courtney needs you." Chris said. "Now, we're getting a nurse that works with pregnant teens. So she has the ultrasound and everything. She even-" Chris smiled deviously.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Duncan asked.

"I got a better idea." This can't be good..

The next day Chris and Chef told the camera crew to go to Playa de losers and enjoy themselves for the day (Whatever Playa de losers is) and called all of us into the mess hall. We were all eating, talking and waiting for Chris.

"So, you and Duncan thinking of names?" Bridgette asked me.

"Not really. I've been too busy with morning sickness and Duncan pulling my hair up when I'm puking in the bathroom."

"That sucks."

"Speaking of morning sickness. Duncan! I need you." I ran to the bathroom and threw up again. Duncan pulled back my hair.

He patted my back as I wiped off my face. "Its OK, babe. We're in this together." He held my hand with his left hand and put my hair up with the other hand while I threw up some more.

When we got back out, Chris was in the mess hall.

"You OK?" Bridgette whispered to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"OK. I have devised a plan for Courtney being pregnant. We are all staying here in Camp Wawanakwa for 9 months." I spit out my orange juice. Duncan stood up.

"That is NOT what we planned." Duncan yelled.

"Yeah, well, I like this one better." Everyone started arguing.

Chris blew a whistle. "Ok, everyone sit down!" We never heard Chris scream like that. Everyone sat down and was quiet.

"Here are the new rules: There will be no eliminations. For now. Everyone will be doing challenges, except Courtney, and Duncan when Courtney needs him. Instead of sending someone home, the losing team will camp out in the woods for the night. In the last two months of Courtney's pregnancy we will return to normal rules. Fair enough?"

"yes." Everyone sighed.

"And since I'm being nice, I'll let you guys take the day off."

Everyone cheered and ran out of the mess hall to do whatever it is they wanted to do.


	6. 1month scan

It's been a month, and me and Duncan were finally going to see the baby. You can hardly tell I'm pregnant, cuz I can barely see the bump unless I wear tight clothing. We walked into the infermary where the nurse was. The nurse looked about 30, and had short blond hair and wore capris with a blue tank top.

"Hi, I'm Emma. You two must be Duncan and Courtney." She said.

"Nice to meet you." I said. I shook her hand. I lied down onto the bed. Duncan grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to me. "How far along are you, Courtney?"

"One month."

"OK. And how is your morning sickness? How many times a week do you get it?"

"When I first started it was 8-9 times a week. Now its 3-4 times a day."

"Good, good." She wrote that down onto her clipboard. She gave me a checkup. Belly size, weight, blood pressure, etc. She asked me some more questions and then said, "OK, Courtney. Lift up your shirt so we can start the ultrasound." I lifted my shirt, showing off my tiny bump, and she put the cold gel thing onto my stomach. Onto the screen was our baby inside me. It was great what technology can do. Duncan held my hand as Emma showed us our baby.

"Whats the sex?" Duncan asked.

"I can't find that out until your 4-month checkup."

"Darn." I said.

"But your baby looks pretty healthy. If you two need to talk to me indiviualy about anything, being a mother, being a father, even problems, you can talk to me. I'll be here." I put my shirt down. Emma printed out the pictures of the baby and gave us each a copy.

"Thanks, Emma." I said.

'Sure thing, kid. Seeya."

**Aww. What a cute chapter :) Next chapter Duncan and Courtney are showing their friends the baby pictures. 3 Stay tuned.**


	7. Baby Pics, and talking to Justin

We left to show our friends the baby pictures.

"Bridgette! Gwen!" I called out.

"Yeah?" They said.

"Wanna see the pics?"

"YES!" They said. Duncan ran off to show the pics to the guys. I showed them.

"Awww... Its so tiny." Gwen said. "Like a little tiny meatloaf."

"He/She is cute, Courtney."

"Thanks."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

I grabbed a pin and pinned up the picture of my baby where I lied down and tried to fall asleep.

"Thats a cute baby, Courtney."

"Thanks, Beth." I went to sleep, dreaming happy thoughts.

**DUNCANS POV**

Once everyone was asleep, I put up the picture of the baby my hot girlfriend was carrying.

"Hey, man. How do you feel about this whole baby thing?" Justin asked me.

"I feel fine with the whole thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, dude. I've knocked up, like, 3 girls and abandoned them on their last month."

"So thats what you're gonna do with Courtney?"

"Of course not! I love courtney. Maybe we'll get married when this child abuse you call a show is over."

"OK, then." Justin fell asleep. I put my knife in my usual spot and went to bed.

**Short, I know. :D**


	8. Mood swings and a chat with Emma

**Sooo, you guys are probably wondering why I have all these chapters in soo late. My internet broke down, and I wrote all these chapters for my surprise, iLoved you, etc. So thats why. But my internet is fixed now :) OK, enjoy this chapter.**

**Duncans POV**

We were all in the mess hall, eating brekky.

"Hey, you're barely having morning sickness. And you're eating like a human!" Bridgette said to me

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Courtney said rudely.

"I was just saying that-"

"I know what you mean! You-hate me." Courtney started crying. I hugged her.

"Dont worry bout it, Bridge." I said to her.

"Duncan, baby." She said sweetly.

"Yes, princess?" I said sweetly back.

"GO GET ME SOME CARROTS!" She yelled.

"But, I dont think Chef made carrots."

She started crying. "Oh, I see how it is. You don't want our baby to be skinny and strong when it comes out of me. You want it to be a butterball of fat."

"No, no, Princess. People are staring at us."

"THEN GO GET CARROTS!"

"Ugh. Fine." I went to Chef to get carrots.

"Dont give me that attitude. The baby can hear you, you know."

"Do you have carrots?" I asked Chef.

"Nope." Great. Just perfect. I don't know how I was going to last with those mood swings with hers. I went to where Emma was. I knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" She said.

"Duncan."

"Come on in" I opened the door. "Whats up?"

I sat down on a chair. "Its this whole 'being a father' and putting up with Courtney's mood swings. Every other girl I got knocked up I abandoned."

"So you're saying you wanna do that to Courtney?"

"NO! I wanna stay with her and help raise this child. But I don't know how to do it just yet. I mean, kids hate me! Whenever I go near one, they say, please dont hurt me! And run off."

"Well, maybe if you change your attitude, get rid of your piercings,-"

"Woah woah woah! NOT my piercings."

"Fine. Just your nose and brow. Change your attitude, and try not to be mean."

"Thanks, emma."

"Anytime, Duncan. Seeya in two months for Courtneys ultrasound."

"Bye." I walked out and saw Courtney.

"There you are! Come one, the next challenge is about to start!" She grabbed my hand and started running. As she was running I tripped over a log and fell.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. It felt like I had knives in my leg.


	9. Duncan breaks his leg

COURTNEYS POV

"Duncan! Get up!"

Clutching his leg, he said, "I don't think I can. I think I sprained it."

"Chris!" I yelled.

"What?"

"I think Duncan broke his leg."

He paused for a moment. "Well, bye!" He left to catch up with the others.

"OK, grab my shoulder and try to get up." Duncan grabbed me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"One person won't help. We need another person." I saw Gwen coming over.

"Gwen!"

She ran over to us. "Yeah?"

"Duncan sprained his leg. We need you to put your arm around him so I can bring him to the infermary. Kay?"

"OK."

**INFERMARY**

When we got there, Emma was there.

"Oh my god! What happened? I'm also the nurse." Emma said.

"Duncan tripped." We set him onto the bed.

"Thanks, Gwen. You can go now."

"Actually, I think I'll stay."

"GWEN!" Chris screamed.

She groaned "Seeya. Feel better, Duncan." She left. Emma touched Duncans leg and squeezed it a little.

"Ow. Careful." She gently put his leg onto the bed.

"Yep, its definitley a broken leg. I'm gonna have to put a cast on you, and give you crutches. You'll have to stay off it for a month."

"Ugh." Duncan groaned.

As Emma was putting on Duncan's cast, she said, "So, Courtney. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. I'm not having anymore stomach cramps or late-night sickness."

"That's good. Hold still, Duncan. Sickness and cramps usually go away for about 2 months after the first month then comes back once the baby starts kicking."

"Darn."

"Don't worry, its only for about a week or so. There, done with your cast. You know how to use crutches?"

"Yeah, I've broken my leg before." Duncan said.

"How?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Thanks, Emma." I left with Duncan

**Didn't expect that, did you? **


	10. 1 month later Camping out in the woods

**Yusss :D Yuko and Princess helped me with these couple chapters, and i loooveee doing collaborations with them :D They dont exactly have a fanfiction, but i think Yuko has a devientart. ill have to find out, LOL. Anywayz... All I can say about these next few chapters... DRAMAAAA DRAMA DRAMA :DDDDD Omg, u dont even know.. So yeah. This is a month later, Duncans out of his cast, etc. OK, enough chit-chat.. LETS READ! WHOOO! [lol. Sorry for the hyperness tonight x] just loove these next couple chapterz)**

We were in the woods cuz we lost... Again. What losers.. But this is better than voting someone off. I think everyone is glad I'm pregnant. Sure, I may be a slut, but I'm so glad everyone is being nice to Duncan and I: Even Heather. Scary. It was the middle of the night.

"Duncan!" I shook his arm, waking him up and trying not to wake up Bridgette, DJ, and Geoff.

He slowly woke up. "What?"

"I wanna talk to you."

"At 3 in the morning? I'm-" I started crying. "No, no, no, Princess. Dont cry, honey. Tell me what you wanna tell me. Whats up?"

"Well, what happened the night we, you know-"

"Had sex?"

I laughed awkwardly. "Can you stop saying that word?"

"Sex?"

"SHUT UP."

"Well, what about that night?"

"What happened?"

"Well, I dont really remember that well cuz we were both high, but you went in the confessionals... Thats all i know."

"OK."

"Now go back to bed."

"Duncan!"

"What now?"

"LOOK OUT!" I watched him as he got slotured by the bear and went out cold. A tear came running down my face.

I woke everyone up! "WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

"What is it?" They said.

"Duncan got mauled by a bear"


	11. Ambulance

**These next couple chapters are gonna get very interesting very fast :] Soo, stay tuned :-) And they're very heart-felt. And.. Theyre basicly every emotion. LOL. xD So read them(: Just for you guys, I write at least one chapter every day. And when we have dress-out optional for gym (which has been every day this week) me, Stephanie (Yuko) and sometimes Elena (Princess) work on the new chapters. I already have the sex of the baby :] Its awesome. Buh-byeee :]**

**BRIDGETTE POV**

"Oh ,my god, how?" DJ asked Courtney

"We were-"

"Thats not important! The important thing is we get Duncan to emma ASAP." I told her

"You dont care about how he got hurt?" She started crying

"Courtney, I-"

"Just dont talk to me, I hate you!"

"Mood swings. She'll be back to her old self in the morning." Geoff told me.

"I know." Me, DJ, Geoff, and Courtney went outside the tent to look at Duncan: He was unconsious, and he had some pretty bad bruises and cuts around his body. Thats not good. DJ lifted him over his shoulder and we all left to get Emma.

A COUPLE MINS. LATER, (COURTNEY POV)

We were all violently knocking on Emma's door. "EMMA! EMMA!" She answered the door, with messy hair and a half-asleep, half-awake look. Her pajamas were a pink cami (from Aeropostale, of course. I love all their camis. I own 1 in every color) and PJ bottoms with deers on them. "Its 3 in the morning." She said, still half-asleep.

"Duncan got mauled by a bear! He's unconsious!" Bridgette screamed

"OK, everyone get in." We went into her cabin. DJ put him onto a bed. "Is he breathing?"

"No. We decided to bring his dead body to you. Of course he's breathing." Geoff said.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I'm just a nurse. All i know what to do is apply a cast, and work an ultrasound. We'll have to call 911"

AMBULANCE

By now, everyone was up and watching Duncan go onto the gerdie and into the ambulance. Before they could close the door, I screamed. "WAIT! Can I come?"

"Sure. Come right on in" I got into the ambulance. As they left Camp Wawanakwa, I watched everyone wave to us. I waved back until I couldnt see them anymore.


	12. Leaving for good

I sat in the waiting room, waiting for Duncan's parents to come. I finally saw them.

"Hello, Courtney." His mom and dad hugged me. "Hows are you two?" She meant me and the baby.

"Fine, thank you." I liked Duncans parents. They were always so calm and nice. Except when Duncan got into major trouble. His mom was a cop, and his dad was a firefighter, so they knew when he was catching a building on fire or drinking wisky illegaly. "How's Duncan?"

"I'm not sure. They wouldnt let me in without the parents. He's in room 615."

"OK." We went up the elevator to floor 6 and went to Duncans room. We entered a room with a sign that said, "Duncan Johnson. Room 615." And there was a clipboard in a little space where you can put things in it. I noticed that it had his accident forms and the form I signed with his birth, etc. We walked into his room; Duncan was awake. I ran to his bed and I hugged his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thank god you're OK." I said.

"Mom? Dad? What're you doing here?" He asked.

"Watch the attitude, Mister." His dad said.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"We wanted to make sure you're OK. And we have some bad news."

"What is it?" I said.

"Well, we think it would be best for Duncan if he left Total Drama Island."

"Just until he heals, right? And then he'll be back? Because-"

"No, Courtney. We meant for the rest of the time you'll be there." His dad said.

"But, Emma can take care of him-"

"Yes, she probably could, but we want him to stay home."

I thought about having the baby without Duncan there to help. Holding back tears, I said, "OK." They left the room and closed the door. I sat on the corner of his bed. "I cant believe you're leaving. For good." I was about to cry when Duncan grabbed my hand with his good hand and squeezed it. "It'll be fine, Courtney."

"Duncyyyy-" I whined.

"I know, princess." He kissed the top of my head.

"I better go, You need your rest. And besides, Chris is waiting for me to get back to camp." Duncan fell asleep. I got up and left. I looked at him before I left. "I love you." I whispered. I blew him a kiss and closed the door. I saw him smile as he was sleeping.


	13. Duncan says goodbye

**Courtney is close to her due date... :D Yaay! :D I already made out the labor chapter! :D It was so much fun.. I have a name and everything(: OK, so Duncan leaves in this chapter :( But it will be better, I promise. Next chapter is when they find out the sex. :D Im doing waaayyy too many smilies LOL. Onwards with the story! lol. So right now, Courtney is like, in her... 4th month. Yeah, cuz next chapter is the 4-month scan. OK, read.**

Duncan and I were in the guys cabin, waiting until he had to go. Duncan came out of the hospital a day ago, and he's in crutches. He has a broken leg, [Again, sadly. But this time it was much worse and needed stitches. Poor Duncy] and got stiches near his left upper eyebrow and he has glue on the top of his right index finger. I hate seeing Duncan broken and stitched like this. It made me sad. "I think I should take you to the dock."

"We've still got a few minutes to talk." We sat down.

"How am I gonna survive 5 months without you? And who's gonna deliver our baby?"

"I've got that covered. Geoff is gonna help you deliver, and if he faints, Bridgette and Gwen will help. If they cant handle it, DJ will do it."

"What if he faints?"

"He's not gonna. He's certified in delivering animals, so it shouldnt be a big deal to him."

"Its not the same without you..."

"I know, but its the best we can do. I'm.. broken right now." I frowned.

"I just can't believe I'm having this baby without you. Its so sad."

"I know, but you just gotta hang on and dont think about it."

"DUNCAN!" Chris called out.

"We better go." I opened the door for him as he crutched out. As we walked to the dock of shame, he said goodbye to his friends.

"Be nice to Courtney." He said to Heather.

"Send me pics of the baby, OK?" Him and Geoff high-fived. He said bye to Bridgette and Gwen, and hugged both of them, then he came over to me and kissed me. "I love you. Call me, all right? I gave Geoff my number."

"OK, I love you." He went to the boat his parents were on, and they slowly left. Duncan waved at me until I couldnt see him. I immediatly burst into tears, and Gwen and Bridgette hugged and comforted me. "It'll be all right. We'll be there for you."

I cried in Gwens shoulder, getting her shirt all wet. I cant believe that Duncan wont be here for the baby.

**Next chapter- SEX OF THE BABY! :D YAAAYYYYY! REVIEW, PEOPLE! I love writing this story, its soo much fun :]**


	14. We're having

Today I was gonna find the sex of the baby. Geoff said he was gonna come with me to the 4-month scan. I really didn't want to go alone, and Geoff has Duncan's number, so I can call him right away. I was soo excited. We entered the infermary. I lied down in my usual spot and Geoff pulled up a chair next to me.

"Hey, Courtney. How are you?" Emma said.

"I'm good." Emma again, checked me like she did last time.

"Seems good and healthy. Lets check the baby." I lifted my shirt and she put the gooey thing on my tummy. I saw an image, and Emma looked hard at it, trying to figure out the sex.

"Well? What is it?" I said.

"A boy and a girl!"

"We know it can be a girl or boy. Just tell us the sex."

"You're having twins! A boy and a girl!"

"Oh, this is so great!" I hugged Geoff. "I gotta call Duncan!"

"Eww, you got the gooey stuff on me." Emma handed him a napkin. "Thanks." He wiped it up. I dialed his number. Ringing...

_**DUNCAN POV**_

I lied in bed, resting, and waiting for Courtney to call. Finally, my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Congrats, you are the proud almost father of fraternal boy and girl twins!" She said very announcer-like.

"Twins? Thats great, Princess."

"I really miss you."

"Yeah, same here."

"How're you doing?"

"I got my casts off, and I'm going to the hospital friday morning for my stitches removed."

"Thats good. Listen, I gotta go. I need to tell everyone the good news."

"Kay. I gotta rest anyways. I love you."

"Love you, too." She hung up.

_**Longer chappie next time :] U guys r gonna loooooovvvvveee chapter 15 :] 3 I guarentee it... :D**_


	15. Baby Shower surprise

**Hi! :D I looovvee this chapter! I actually had susandoodlebug [/susandoodlebug] make a picture for my story, thats based on this chapter. I wont give you the link for the pic till the end of this chappie, cuz I don't wanna spoil the story. I hate spoilers! D: Anyways, I've been writing in my notebook chapters for My surprise AND a sequel called 'My Miracle'. I'll give you details on the sequel when I'm almost done with the story :) Its gonna be AMAZING. 3 Anywayz, enjoy this chapter! You're gonna love it!**

We woke up to Chris's extremly annoying bullhorn.

"Morning."

"Morning," I looked down at my stomach. "Good morning, babies." I laughed. "Ow!"

"Kicking?"

"Like kids on a trampoline. Ow!" I held my stomach. I laughed. "I cant wait till they're out of me. When they're older I'm buying them a trampoline so they can take out their anger on that and not my freaking stomach!" Bridgette laughed. "Good luck with that."

"I wonder what the challenge is. But seriously, I don't know why you made me dress like this, and straighten my hair. Its just a challenge. Its not like Justin Bieber is coming and he's looking for a girl to be in his new-" She started texting.

"Who were you texting?"

"Oh, my mom. She, uh, texted me this morning and I was replying back." I was wearing a white tank top, and black skinny jeans. I guess Chris was just wierd like that. We walked into the mess hall.

"Why is it all dark? Let me turn off the light." She turned it on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed.

"Oh my god! Whats this all about?"

"Its a surprise party that Chris put together." Gwen said.

I went over to Chris and hugged him. "Thanks."

"No, thank you for ratings." He whispered in my ear.

"Oh, geoff, bridgette and I have the best present ever for you! Close your eyes!" gwen went into the kitchen, and I covered my eyes.

"You guys didn't have to give me a baby shower." I said, while my eyes were closed.

"Oh, we wanted to, dudette." Geoff said.

"And last night, we all went and bought some stuff for the babies!" Lindsay said. Someone walked near me and a very familiar voice whispered in my ear. "Guess who?" I screamed and opened my eyes. "DUNCAN!" I jumped on him and hugged him and kissed him. "How'd you get here?"

"Snuck out."

I laughed. "You're such a badass."

"I know"

I went over to Bridgette, Gwen, and Geoff and hugged them. "Oh my god, oh my god, you guys are the best! I love you!"

"LETS PARTY!" Geoff turned on the music and everyone started dancing.


	16. Cabin

As everyone was dancing, I sat on a chair, looking very tired. Everyone got me great presents, and I've been having a great time, but I was just tired.

"Hey, whats wrong, princess? Aren't you having a good time?" Duncan asked.

"I am. Im just tired." I told him.

"Wanna go back to the cabin with me?"

"Sure." He started walking, and I just sat there. "Aren't you coming?"

I raised my arms up, and put on my best puppy dog face. "Carry me?" He walked over by me.

"You know I can't say no to that." He picked me up bridal style, and he walked out carrying me in his arms.

Duncan and I were laying in bed, and we were both listening to my iPod. I had my arms around Duncans neck, and Duncan has his hands on the sides of my pregnant stomach. We were laying closely to each other and looking into each others eyes. It was sooo romantic.

"Let me choose a song." He grabbed my iPod and put on Butterfly kisses

"You like this song?"

"Yeah."

"You don't seem like the type of person who'd like these kind of songs."

"Well... Dont tell anyone I like these kinds of songs."

"My dad used to sing this to me. When I was little. But he died when I was 6."

"Sorry to hear that."

There was an awkward pause.

"I'm scared, Duncan."

"About what?"

"Going into labor. Emma said I'm due in like, 2 weeks. And teenagers aren't always properly dialated for like, 2 hours. And you have to be properly dialated before they give you spinal block."

"Yeah, I know. It sucks."

"How do you know about this kind of stuff?"

"I took a class. While I was at home. I learned some stuff that will haunt me forever." I laughed.

**DUNCAN POV**

As we were laying there, listening to music and talking, Courtney slowly fell asleep. Courtney looked beautiful asleep. As she was sleeping, I kissed the top of her head, and whispered into her ear, "I love you, Princess." As I left the cabin, without waking her up, I saw her smile.

**Ya know, I was thinking: I should make a prequel to My Miracle. What do you guys think? xD You'd have to understand what My Miracle is about, but I think it would be amazing. :P Later, peeps. Oh, by the way, here's the link to the picture: .com/#/d2yqzcs Amazing, right? I love Susan! She's so amazing! :D /susandoodlebug**

**/tdilac.**


	17. Playa De Losers

**Hi! Yeah, I know you guys are probably saying, 'wtf! when does she go into freaking labor? she must be huge!' well, thats coming next. I felt like I needed to make 2 bonus chapters before the labor chapter. I call it bonus chapters cuz I made these loooong after I was done writing all the My Surprise chapters, I was in a new notebook, and I was halfway done with My Miracle [which I finally finished about a month ago.] This takes place a week before labor, and both chapters are on the same nights. KBye [:**

Duncan and were walking to the mess hall, holding hands.

"I can't believe your back! I freaking love you!" I told him.

"I love you three, too." I smiled, and he smiled back. Duncan went over to the guys and I went with the girls.

"How was your night with you-know-who?" Bridgette said to me, making a heart with her fingers.

"Awesome! We cuddled, got to know each other better, took pictures and listened to music. It was so romantic!"

"Well, we're happy for you." Gwen said, and smiled. Chris walked into the mess hall.

"Guess what kiddies? We're starting eliminations again!" Everyone groaned.

"So today we have a special challenge for you! We're going to playa de losers." What? Everyone was mumbling, "What's that?"

"I'll explain later. Now everyone, in the canoes!"

"Wow! This place is paradise! Does anyone live here?" I said. It was amazing. It looked like a ski lodge, and it had a bar-type thing IN the pool, a buffet, and a HUUUGE pool! It was amazing.

"Yep. Come on out, losers!" I gasped. It was everyone that has been eliminated. Lindsay hugged and kissed Tyler, then wondered which one he was, blah blah blah. Everyone was reuniting. "Okay, you are going to re-group with your loser teammates, do a song, rehearse it, and then perform it to myself and Chef Hatchet. Points are awarded for style, excitment, dances, and vocals. You have until 6pm. Go!"

Ezekiel, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Harold and Eva came over. I could tell Harold was avoiding me. I gave him a look, with my eyes like daggers. He just turned around in fear.

"Soo, what song should we sing?" I asked.

"Ooh! Can we pick out costumes?" Katie asked me.

"Go nuts." They ran off to the costume shed.

"Lets do a million raindrops." Bridgette said. Everyone went blank, cuz they've probably never heard of that song. She frowned, and crossed her arms.

"Oh! How about-" Just as I was about to finish my sentence, Katie and Sadie were back with costumes. They were sparkly outfits that were pink for girls and blue for boys. Katie was holding white high heel boots.

"I'm NOT wearing that!" Eva and Duncan said.

"I'm outtie." Eva left.

"I'm with ya, sister." I grabbed Duncans arm before he could run off.

"Please, Duncan? You'd look hot. And you're a great singer!"

He sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!"

**The sparkly outfits look like the outfits they wore in 'Gwens face' The guys looked super hot in them! ;)**


	18. Performance

"Come on out, Duncan!"

"No! I look retarted..." He screamed from the bathroom door.

"Oh, come on. You're being immature. Tyler and Zeke came out."

"We don't start yet."

"Yeah, but I wanna see Gwen and Trent's team."

"All right. I'm coming out." He unlocked the door, and everyone but me starting laughing.

"Shut it unless you want your faces re-arranged!" Everyone was dead silent, like they all died.

"You should dress like this more often." I laughed. I put his arms around his neck, and he put his arms around my hips. Just as we were about to kiss, Chris announced that it was time for the Gophers to come on stage. I watched them backstage. They were all wearing white tees and jeans, and the girls were wearing flowers in their hair.

**SONG: Two is better than one**

**SOLOIST: Gwen and Trent**

"Great! Fantastic! I give it a 9!" Chris said from the audience.

"6." Said Chef.

"Come on out, Bass." I smiled and clapped. We went out onto the stage during the blackout.

**DONT GO BREAKING MY HEART**

**SOLOISTS: Duncan and Courtney**

When we finished, there was a thunderous applaud. "OK! I give THAT right there a 10!"

"9.9"

"The bass win!" There was confetti flying out of the air as everyone was hugging someone. I hugged Duncan. "So, you and me going to a fancy resteraunt. Better pick out your fancy dress, woman. Cause this is our first official date." I smiled and kissed him.

"Hey! You guys did great!" I hugged Gwen. "Soo... Any plans with you and Duncan?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to go! You guys did amazing, too!"

"Oh, it was nothing.; I didn't know I had it in me."

"Are you kidding? That was amazing!" She blushed.

"Well, I better go."

"Have fuun." She said in a sing-song voice

"I wi-ill." I replied in a sing-song voice. I got onto the bus. As we left, I smiled, and whispered, "I love this show."

**OK, so the elimination for this was... Soo yeah. And teams are merging, I'm not gonna make a whole big chapter of this. I am making labor, and then a couple chapters of Courtney going back to school and stuff. Then sequel! :) Yay! ^_^ Oh, by the way, Trent was voted out in this.**


	19. Labor

**OK, so it takes place in like, December... They're all probably freezing right now. xD But yeah... The remaining campers besides Courtney and Duncan are the original final 5 from TDI which is... LeShawna, Gwen, Owen, and Heather and Mr. Coconut. xD You're all gonna love thissss. :) If not, I will watch non-stop DuncanxGwen moments for an hour.. xP So, leave good reviews! :) Again, Yuko and Princess helped me.. I think... Did they? I really have no idea xD Cuz I lost the paper.. But yeah. Princess made a fanfiction. I'll have to find out what it is... Its like, ElliotNotepad or something like that. K, to the storyyyy! Oh, by the way, this is Duncans POV.**

"I hope you guys remember where Boney Island is, because we're going there again today!" We all groaned.

"But why are we repeating it?" Courtney asked.

"We ran outta ideas to torture you. For now. But this time, you do not have to fortage your canoes. You leave them by the lake, and then do everything we did except not with the canoes. Now go!" Courtney and I ran to the pile of crappy lifejackets and she grabbed extra-extra-large. I grabbed her hand and helped her get in, and we were on our way.

"I don't think we should go all the way over to Boney Island... What if I have the babies today?"

"Don't worry, Court. Emma said that the babies aren't coming for another 2 months. Relax"

"OK." She lied down on the canoe while I rowed.

"I don't feel so-" she leaned over and threw up. I went closer to her and rubbed her back as she soothed her aching stomach.

"We should turn around."

"No, Court. You'll be fine!"

"I won't!" She started crying, and I sighed.

"Courtne-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE" She turned the other way. I stopped in the sand.

"Courtney... Courtney... COURTNEY!"

"WHAT?"

"We're here." I helped her out, and she ran away.

"Courtney.. ugh."

**-COURTNEY POV-**

I felt something in the pit of my stomach. I held my stomach. "Ow." I saw Gwen. "Gwen!" She ran over.

"Why are you alone?"

"I got into a fight with Duncan." Oh crap.

"Oh my god.. Oh my freaking god, Gwen. I need you to go back to the canoes and take me to Emma, Elena and Stefanie."

"Why?"

"Cuz I'm going into freaking labor."

She looked all wide-eyed. "For real? This isn't another one of your drills, is it?"

"Does this look like a freaking drill? Take. Me. To. EMMA!" I screamed and gwen helped me up.

"How long do I have to wait?"

"Courtney, you're under 20.. You gotta be properly dialated before you get spinal block." Emma said to me.

"Whyy? I wanna go into labor NOW. I've been waiting for at least an hour, It hurts." Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" It was Duncan.

"I'm here! I'm here! Courtney, I'm so-"

"Apology accepted. Now get over here and hold my hand!" He got a chair, sat next to my bed and held my hand. I squeezed it. At this point, we were both screaming. He was screaming cause I was squeezing his hand so much.

"Ooh, Princess has a grip." I smiled.

"How much longer?"

"I'm not sure." Elena said. "Sometimes you can be in labor for days." I rolled my head back and groaned.

"You just had to tell her." Stefanie said.

"Well, its true. She has a right to know."

"I don't wanna be in throbbing pain for days!" I whined.

Chris came in with the camera crew.

"We are here with Courtney, who is in labor. You have anything to say?"

"Chris.. Not to be rude or anything, but, GET OUT."

"Sheesh. Tough break." He and the camera crew left.

"OK, Courtney. Do those breathing exercises I told you about. Breath in," We breathed in. "And out." My breathing didn't sound very relaxed.  
"Courtney, its gonna take even longer if you don't relax." Emma told me. Emma tossed Duncan some surgical stuff.

"Put this on, Duncan. You'll be helping us." He put on the shirt, pants, hair net, mouth thingy, and gloves and sat back down.

"OK, Courtney. Ready?"

"I'm so scared." He put his hand on my face.

"You'll be fine. Just be brave." He slicked my hair back, and smiled at my ugly, sweaty self.

"OK, Courtney. Push!"

I screamed as I pushed, and Duncan held me down. It was the worst feeling ever. I felt so scared, but I felt protected in Duncan's arms. Like I was weightless and nothing bad could ever happen to me.

"You're doing great, honey. Just keep pushing."

"IT HURTS!" I had tears in my eyes. I bent over and Duncan tried to hold me up by my stomach. **[A/N When you imagine this, imagine the glee finale, where quinn is giving birth, glee fans.]**

**OK, amazing, right? :D I will probably post chapter 20 tomorrow, or sometime this week. Whenever I have time... **

**Thank you all for reading.. And there will be about 3-4 chapters left. Then My Miracle has 30 chapters. And then thats it. MAYBE a prequel. Depends. Bye! :)**


	20. What are their names?

I was in labor for 15 hours. 15 agonizing hours. But I was brave and I had Duncan there for support. It was the most incredible feeling ever. It hurt like hell, but it was incredible, giving birth to children. I was a mother to 2 amazing children, and thats all that mattered at the moment. I was lieing in bed, with the babies in my arms.

"Hey, Princess." Duncan kissed the top of my head, and sat next to me on the bed and grabbed the boy.

"Wow. I didn't know all this could make me lose all my energy." I smiled.

"Well, yeah. You're 16 and you just went through 15 hours of labor. Of course you're tired." I smiled.

"She has your eyes."

"And he has your soft lips." There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" It was Gwen, Chris and his annoying-as-hell camera crew.

"Aww. They're so cute." Gwen cooed.

"Wanna hold one of them?"

"Sure." I gave the girl to Gwen.

"Hi. I'm auntie gwen." She laughed. Chris turned on the camera.

"So, what are the names of these babies?" He said, standing next to us.

"Well, I named the girl Catrina Marie," I said.

"And I named the boy Craig Mason."

"And what about the last names?" Chris said.

"Its gonna be Duncans last name; Craig and Catrina Johnson."

"Hey, we need to give the babies and Courtney a check-up." Emma said as she walked.

"OK." Chris just stood there.

"A _private _check-up."

"Oh."

"Bye, Duncan. Bye, Courtney."

"I'll see you later, Gwen." They left.

"How're you feeling?"

"Good. Just tired."

"Well, thats normal for someone to feel tired after labor." She laughed

"Emma?"

"Whats up?"

"Thank you so much for being here these past months. Duncan and I really appreciate it. You saved us."

"No problem, honey. I love what I do."

**Yay! About 2-3 more chapters and on to My Miracle! ^_^ You guys are gonna love it :) And you guys FINALLY got to know the names. :) If I get at least 3 reviews by the last chapter I'll give you a sneak peek of My Miracle. :D**


	21. Leaving

**I had an audition for a play yesterday, and I find out if I got in Monday night... Wish me luck! :D Ok, sorry, this is another bonus chapter next chappie... Cuz I got this really great idea... And it'll end in a cliffhanger this chapter. x_x I think. LOL, I'm evil :D Soo yeah, enjoy chapter 21. **

"Bye, everyone!" Duncan and I waved to Owen, Heather and Gwen, while we were holding Catrina and Craig. Before I got a chance to hop on the boat, Gwen came bolting after me

"Wait!" Panting, she said, "This is from Bridgette" She handed me a CD, and I put it in my bag.

"Good luck." I hugged her

"Thanks. You too." She smiled. "Are you gonna say bye to Auntie Gwen?" She cooed to Catrina, who started crying. Gwen frowned and crossed her arms.

"She's just cranky. Don't take it personally. You lo-"

"Courtney! we gotta go!" Duncan screamed out, already in the boat.

"Ugh. I gotta go..." I hugged her. "Good luck! Beat Heather's ass for me!"

She laughed. "Will do." I ran to the boat.

"Ready?" Duncan asked me

"Yeah." I smiled.

"What time did your parents say they'd come?" Someone tapped me. I turned around and screamed. It was my mom! I hugged and kissed her. **[A/N Her mother is Emily... LOL :D]**

"Mom! Hi! Its so good to see you!"

"Oh, my baby is so grown up! 16 and twins, like me!"

"I didn't know you were a twin.."

"Yeah. Her name is Kristin." I saw Duncan's parents

"Seeya later, Mom!"

They greeted us both with a hug, and greeted Catrina and Craig with a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you ready to go?" Duncan's mom asked us

"Yes! Bye, Mom"

"Bye, sweetie! Oh, I've gotta talk to you when I see you."

"Ok."

**Well, this chapter is horrible... And not really much of a cliffhanger. The only thing is that you gotta wait to find out what Courtney's mom wants to say... Not really all that exciting. Well, bye!**


	22. Talking

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of update... I never get the time during the week to do this :( Its Thursday right now, and maybe this'll be up by Friday if I'm lucky. Wooow, only 3 chapters left till the sequel! I'm really excited, how bout you guys? :D K, onto the story! :p Oh, and I'm soo excited cuz I learned how to intsall fonts! :) Lolololol kinda lame, but its exciting to me cuz I have all these cool fonts, and the total drama one! :D Lololol you're not gonna see it cuz fanfiction puts it in automatic arial, but its pretty cool :) Kbye.**

I held Catrina as we walked into Duncan's house. I gasped as I saw my family there at the door. I gave Catrina to Duncan and I hugged my sisters and mother.

"Oh my freaking god, what're you all doing here?"

"We moved next door so you can be with Duncan all the time." Sami told me. **[A/n If you've seen my christmas one-shot, the mother and sisters are all the same. they'll always be the same in my stories]**

I turned around to Duncan. "Did you know about this?"

"Yep." I embraced Duncan in a huge hug.

"This is amazing! Now we're all gonna be together." As I was talking to Kristin and Sami, my mother tapped me.

"Honey, I gotta talk to you."

"Ok." She grabbed my hand and brought me to a room and sat on the bed. She patted a spot next to her and took a deep breath.

"Sit down, sweetie" I sat down next to her and she held my hand.

She paused for a moment to think. "You can't keep these babies."

I gasped. Was she serious? "Why not?"

"Because, Courtney... You're too young. You can't even drive past the borderline alone, let alone raise newborns."

This was the point where I sobbed. "But, I was a CIT. I know how to take care of kids."

"Just because you were a CIT does not mean you can use this power to make you stronger. I've told you this before, and I can see you didn't listen to me when I was watching you."

"You hate Duncan don't you?"

"Court-"

"Just because he has piercings and tattoos does not mean he isn't responsible. When he was injured he took a parenting class."

"This isn't about Duncan. I'm just trying to say that you're too yo-"

I turned my back to her. "I hate you. You always ruin my life! Whenever something amazing happens you take it away! I would've never been on Total Drama Island if you knew about my secret video!"

"Courtney, please-"

I ignored her and didn't answer her.

"Courtney..."

Still nothing to her.

She shook me and screamed, "Courtney Fanda, listen to me, Dammit!"

I sat there blank, with my mouth wide open. I'd never seen my mother curse or raise her voice. I brushed my brown hair away from my eyes, and wiped my eye.

"What?"

"I'm going to make a comprimise with you. You can keep the babies, but-"

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" As I hugged her, she said something about twins and something going wrong. As I ran out, I screamed out, "I love you, mom!"

I smiled at Duncan when I came out at the room.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just really happy, and I love you and the twins soo much!" I kissed his warm, soft lips.

Confused, he said, "I love you too, Princess." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. This'll be fun.

**About 1 chapter left till My Miracle! :D Can't wait, how about you guys? It'll be amazing. If I get enough reviews [5 at least], I'll give you a sneak peek of the first chapter of it :] Soooo, hit the review button and tell me what you thought of the chapter and what you think My Miracle will be about :) The closest one gets a shout-out, but I won't announce what they said. Damn.. My hand hurts from all that typing.. Lololol I really hope you like it :] Bye! :D Next chapter coming tomorrow or saturday. **


	23. Sneak peek to My Miracle

**Wow, I can't believe how fast I'm going :] Lololol it usually takes me a week to update! I'm flipping proud :') In the next 2 weeks, I'll try really hard to post as many things for My Miracle as I can :] Since you're all super-special I'll give you a sneak peek cuz I'm naturally nice like that :] K, here it is.**

I. Love. My. Fucking. Life. I'll never trade it for anything in the world. Cased closed. Today I was getting married to my long-time boyfriend, the hot and sexy Duncan Johnson. In a couple hours, he'll be all mine. I'm so happy! Here's an update on my life:

Duncan's a tattoo artist, he has his own tattoo/piercing shop, and its really popular. The twins are 8. Catrina and Craig are both in enriched 2nd grade classes, and they get together amazingly. They've been in the same class together since Day Care. They had Duncan's attitude when they were mad and my perfect GPA. Though I'm not really sure if you get a GPA in 2nd grade... Catrina is my flower girl, Craig is the ring bearer, Geoff is the Best Man and Bridgette and Gwen are my bridesmaids of honor. Gwen is pregnant with a baby girl, she's a month in. And me? I'm a lawyer, and I'm 3 months in with our 3rd baby, and we're naming her Ariana. Duncan and I weren't able to be in Total Drama Action, but we were both on Total Drama World Tour, where he cheated on me, beat Heather and took me back when Gwen dumped him for Trent back. Definition of perfect: When I'm with Duncan.

**Let me know what you think! :D I didn't get 5 reviews, but I got one.. I only did this cuz I wanted to get some of it out of the way :p And I love you guys. Even though I dont have more than 20 reviews, I'm grateful, anyways! :] I'm gonna start thanking people at the end of a new chapter for their reviews, like ChloeRhionnex [im not sure how to spell it but she's flipping amazing] does :]**

**Summerthecat: Thanks, I appreciate it :)**

**sweetElisabeth: She said it in the chapter**

**the dragon 1000: Lololol I do too, but I'm still thankful for it. Thanks! :] My Miracle'll be amazing. Dont worry ;)**


	24. Talking REUPLOAD

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of update... I never get the time during the week to do this :( Its Thursday right now, and maybe this'll be up by Friday if I'm lucky. Wooow, only 3 chapters left till the sequel! I'm really excited, how bout you guys? :D K, onto the story! :p Oh, and I'm soo excited cuz I learned how to intsall fonts! :) Lolololol kinda lame, but its exciting to me cuz I have all these cool fonts, and the total drama one! :D Lololol you're not gonna see it cuz fanfiction puts it in automatic arial, but its pretty cool :) Kbye.**

I held Catrina as we walked into Duncan's house. I gasped as I saw my family there at the door. I gave Catrina to Duncan and I hugged my sisters and mother.

"Oh my freaking god, what're you all doing here?"

"We moved next door so you can be with Duncan all the time." Sami told me. **[A/n If you've seen my christmas one-shot, the mother and sisters are all the same. they'll always be the same in my stories]**

I turned around to Duncan. "Did you know about this?"

"Yep." I embraced Duncan in a huge hug.

"This is amazing! Now we're all gonna be together." As I was talking to Kristin and Sami, my mother tapped me.

"Honey, I gotta talk to you."

"Ok." She grabbed my hand and brought me to a room and sat on the bed. She patted a spot next to her and took a deep breath.

"Sit down, sweetie" I sat down next to her and she held my hand.

She paused for a moment to think. "You can't keep these babies."

I gasped. Was she serious? "Why not?"

"Because, Courtney... You're too young. You can't even drive past the borderline alone, let alone raise newborns."

This was the point where I sobbed. "But, I was a CIT. I know how to take care of kids."

"Just because you were a CIT does not mean you can use this power to make you stronger. I've told you this before, and I can see you didn't listen to me when I was watching you."

"You hate Duncan don't you?"

"Court-"

"Just because he has piercings and tattoos does not mean he isn't responsible. When he was injured he took a parenting class."

"This isn't about Duncan. I'm just trying to say that you're too yo-"

I turned my back to her. "I hate you. You always ruin my life! Whenever something amazing happens you take it away! I would've never been on Total Drama Island if you knew about my secret video!"

"Courtney, please-"

I ignored her and didn't answer her.

"Courtney..."

Still nothing to her.

She shook me and screamed, "Courtney Fanda, listen to me, Dammit!"

I sat there blank, with my mouth wide open. I'd never seen my mother curse or raise her voice. I brushed my brown hair away from my eyes, and wiped my eye.

"What?"

"I'm going to make a comprimise with you. You can keep the babies, but-"

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" As I hugged her, she said something about twins and something going wrong. As I ran out, I screamed out, "I love you, mom!"

I smiled at Duncan when I came out at the room.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just really happy, and I love you and the twins soo much!" I kissed his warm, soft lips.

Confused, he said, "I love you too, Princess." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. This'll be fun.

**About 1 chapter left till My Miracle! :D Can't wait, how about you guys? It'll be amazing. If I get enough reviews [5 at least], I'll give you a sneak peek of the first chapter of it :] Soooo, hit the review button and tell me what you thought of the chapter and what you think My Miracle will be about :) The closest one gets a shout-out, but I won't announce what they said. Damn.. My hand hurts from all that typing.. Lololol I really hope you like it :] Bye! :D Next chapter coming tomorrow or saturday. **


	25. My Miracle sneak peek REUPLOAD

**Wow, I can't believe how fast I'm going :] Lololol it usually takes me a week to update! I'm flipping proud :') In the next 2 weeks, I'll try really hard to post as many things for My Miracle as I can :] Since you're all super-special I'll give you a sneak peek cuz I'm naturally nice like that :] K, here it is.**

I. Love. My. Fucking. Life. I'll never trade it for anything in the world. Cased closed. Today I was getting married to my long-time boyfriend, the hot and sexy Duncan Johnson. In a couple hours, he'll be all mine. I'm so happy! Here's an update on my life:

Duncan's a tattoo artist, he has his own tattoo/piercing shop, and its really popular. The twins are 8. Catrina and Craig are both in enriched 2nd grade classes, and they get together amazingly. They've been in the same class together since Day Care. They had Duncan's attitude when they were mad and my perfect GPA. Though I'm not really sure if you get a GPA in 2nd grade... Catrina is my flower girl, Craig is the ring bearer, Geoff is the Best Man and Bridgette and Gwen are my bridesmaids of honor. Gwen is pregnant with a baby girl, she's a month in. And me? I'm a lawyer, and I'm 3 months in with our 3rd baby, and we're naming her Ariana. Duncan and I weren't able to be in Total Drama Action, but we were both on Total Drama World Tour, where he cheated on me, beat Heather and took me back when Gwen dumped him for Trent back. Definition of perfect: When I'm with Duncan.

**Let me know what you think! :D I didn't get 5 reviews, but I got one.. I only did this cuz I wanted to get some of it out of the way :p And I love you guys. Even though I dont have more than 20 reviews, I'm grateful, anyways! :] I'm gonna start thanking people at the end of a new chapter for their reviews, like ChloeRhionnex [im not sure how to spell it but she's flipping amazing] does :]**

**Summerthecat: Thanks, I appreciate it :)**

**sweetElisabeth: She said it in the chapter**

**the dragon 1000: Lololol I do too, but I'm still thankful for it. Thanks! :] My Miracle'll be amazing. Dont worry ;)**


	26. 5 months later

It's been 5 months. 5 months since I had the twins. 5 months since Owen won Total Drama Island. 5. Months. And what did I do those 5 months? Online job, which got me soo much money, since I'm really smart. I think I made about $7000, which was enough to get the babies everything they needed, plus some extra money for myself. Not much, but if it makes my kids happy and alive, then I'm happy. But today I gotta go back to school, which is a real drag. I like school, don't get me wrong. But I just don't wanna go back. I mean, would you wanna go back leaving as a hard-working student and coming back as a slut... But all that's behind me... Right? I really hope. I looked down at the crib, to see if Catrina and Craig were awake, and they were.

I picked up Craig and started changing him. I tickled his tummy and it made him laugh.

"Duncan! Can you get those yellow and blue sweaters from the garage?"

"yeah, where is it?" He called out from the other room.

"Its in the box labeled 'baby clothes'"

"Ok."

"Hi, Craig. Did you have a good sleep?" He smiled at me, and I kissed his round little belly, and he laughed as I continued changing him. Duncan came back with the sweaters and put them on the changing table.

"Thanks."

"Why do they need to wear these?"

"Because.. Bridgette knitted them and I told her I'd have them wear the sweaters at Day Care."

"The sweaters are kinda gay-looking, if you ask me."

"They're babies. It doesn't matter."

He shrugged. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes and laughed as I changed the kids and went back to my computer.

"OK, we gotta go."

I groaned "Whyyy?"

"Because, you gotta go to school." I stood near him and played with his neckalace.

"You know, Duncan.. You're reeeally hot." I slipped a 20 down his shirt. "Lets just not mention that you're not taking me."

"You're going and its not a choice"

"I don't wannaaaa. What happened to badass Duncan?"

"Badass Duncan isn't badass around my kids."

I sighed and got the babies from their cribs and put them in the carrier. "You may proceed to take me to hell."

He chuckled as he went behind me and slapped my ass with his paper, and I laughed too.

"I love you."

"I know."

**Lololol yeah, remember when I said only one chapter? Well yeah, I was wrong :p Hahaha its like, 2-3 more. Promise. Lemme know what you thinkkk. Wow, I'm on a roll! :D I was feeling in the lovey-dovey mood, so I wrote this chapter haha. Hahaa, I should be tired like this more often. Gives me inspiration and digs deep into my dirty mind that I don't use much of in stories (; **

**Woooah, so what happened to chapter 22? o.o I could've sworn I saw it... Im goin' crazy o.o Did you guys see Chapter 22 this morning? Im creeped now... I'm re-uploading them atm... So yeah. Well, bye ^_^ Review! 333**


	27. Crying

**For the 5 millionth time in a row, I'm wrong... But this is the LAST time I'm wrong! :D There are definatley only 2 CHAPTERS LEFT [including this one] of My Surprise! Jfndsgnsfinhbisubnf Omg. Im excited to start on My Miracle :) Eeeep! imma girly-girl xD I've been working on it aall week, even though I have a whole journal dedicated to My Miracle :) [I hate how you can't do hearts... Its retarted.. Like, when I do this: 333 It'll just look like this: 3333] It kinda starts out with a certain plot... Then after 2-3 chapters moves onto the real plot.. So yeah... Its kinda wierd :S If you hate My Miracle you can have a bazillion dollars. [hahahahaha, My Miracle inside joke :s] Anywayz, Enjoy! :D This chapter is in Duncan's POV, rather than Courtneys... So yeah.**

Courtney ran into my car, crying her eyes out of her socket.

"Mamaaa!" The twins squealed from the back.

She buried her face in her mascara, tear-filled bag. "Mommy's sad right now, babies." I started driving off, and put on her favorite radio station, which I hated, but always made her sing along to.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

She lifted her head up from her soiled white bag, and grabbed a tissue from her bag & wiped her tears.

"Skanks. Thats what happened."

"Heather?"

"Yes. OK, so I was innocently in the hallway, talking to Gwen and Bridgette, and her and her wanna-be slut groupies came over and screamed that I got pregnant on TV and called me a whore. And everyone in that hallway just layed there on the floor, at me, while they laughed their butts off! So I ran to the bathroom, and then-"

"Speed it up.."

"The Principal suggested I see the counseler daily for my phycological problems!"

"I have always hated that woman."

"She's your grandmother."

"I'm very well aware of that... Well, listen.. Lets go see a movie tonight. Just you and me.. I can even get my parents to watch the twins."

She looked out the window. "I don't know.. I got a lot of homework.."

"We can see Country Strong!" I said in a sing-song tone.

"OK!"

"See? You're feeling better already."

"Yeah.." She leaned over and kissed me, and while we were making out I almost got hit behind. COurtney honked the horn and screamed out the window, "Hey, we're trying to make out! Watch where you're going, JERK!" She stuck her head out of the window, and smiled like nothing happened and played with a strand of her hair as I drove off and put an arm around her chair and chuckled.

"Thats my girl!" She giggled.

"You're so flyyy!"

"Yep. I know."


	28. Finale, part 1

**A/N: Omg, the finale! Its finally here :D You know that ad fanfiction has been showing for that new Lifetime show 'One born every minute'? Well, I clicked the link, and I saw the mini-trailer they had.. And it was really interesting. And then they had these labor stories and they were all crraaazzzyyyy! xD And I was superiourly bored that day, and I read about 7-10 of them. Anywayz...I decided for the finale I'd have Courtney write a detailed description [for her fans] on her blog, cuz they all have no idea what has happened. And this takes place in December 2010, and on the babies' 3rd birthday. Enjoy the finale! Its in Narrator's POV. Im sorry if it'll be sooo long! I apologize for that, I'll try to make it as short as possible without leaving out too many details.**

Courtney logged into her website, and stroked her hair nervously. In a few minutes, Courtney was finally going to tell the world her real pregnancy story. Courtney looked at the picture on her desk; It was a picture of the twins and her and Duncan's parents this summer at the beach. She took a deep breath, and started typing.

**I have been through so much in the past 3 years: Giving birth to twins at only 16, going from star student to making teachers think I'm a slut who was faking being good this whole time, and having Duncan cheat on me with Gwen, who was my best friend at that moment. Today is also a very important day to remember: Today, December 5, is Craig and Catrina's 3rd birthday.. But more on that later. Today, I am going to finally tell everyone my **_**real**_** pregnancy story, starting from Day 1: the day Duncan and I had sex.**

**Of course many of you may think that Duncan pressured me into having sex with him, but I'll tell you the real story right now. What happened after Harold got voted off, Geoff brought in his secret stash of wine and alcohol, and we all had a party, like we always do after the show. But that day was diffrent. Duncan and I were an item now, and I wasn't gonna be voted off. Normally, we'd have a clean party with none of Geoff's alcohol, but today was an exception. Everyone except Gwen, Bridgette, me and DJ were either high or drunk. What had happened is that we slept, but I told him no funny business and that it was strictly just snuggling. But somehow, like Duncan did with about 3 other girls, we had sex while I was sleeping, and I woke up naked. For the past couple weeks, we just told everyone I had food poisoning on account of Chef's food, but Bridgette was the only one who knew the real truth behind why I wasn't feeling good. So when Duncan and I found out I was with child, we were screwed. We told Chris we wanted the viewers to know something, so he had the cameras rolling while we announced I was pregnant. At first, Chris didn't like the idea of having a pregnant teenager on his show, but I told him all about the ratings we'd get, since we were a little low on viewers at the moment. Once Duncan left, he left me with Geoff as my mentor when I went into labor. I was in a very small depression once Duncan had left. The depression was small enough to hide from everyone, so I was fine. Duncan came back as a surprise present for my surprise baby shower, and I was so happy, and very relieved, cause I didn't really trust Geoff coaching me through my labor. Well, you guys basiclly know all about the next couple months after that.. So I'm just gonna skip to the part where my water broke. That day I was scared so much, that I made Duncan pissed over me saying how much I shouldn't go over there and just stay with Emma, Stefanie and Elena, just in case I go into labor. That day I was feeling nauseous, and it didn't help being on a 5-minute canoe ride, and my back hurt like hell. Well, I was really mad at Duncan for yelling at me on the boat, so I ran away from him. About 10-20 minutes after I ran off, I felt it. That feeling many future mothers would love to avoid at that moment. I felt like I was a bag of water, and got a tear on the side of the bag. I was so scared, and I called out to Gwen, who thankfully, came. I told her my water broke, and that I ditched Duncan and we went straight to Emma, Stefanie and Elena. I couldn't have labor yet until I was properly dialated, which meant I would have to wait 3+ hours more than someone would usually have to, because of my age. About 10-20 minutes before I started pushing, Duncan showed up. I forgave him, mostly because I needed someone to hold my hand and coach me through this, and I would've felt awkward having a girl coach me through my labor. I was in labor for 15 hours, but it was the most incredible feeling ever. My babies mean the world to me. When I came back home, my family told me that they moved right next door just so I could be with him. And that day, when I got home, my mother told me I couldn't keep the babies. I begged and pleaded and cried, and she finally let me have the babies. Well, thats all I'm going to write today. Tomorrow I will tell you all Part 2 of my story.**


	29. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

Hi, amazing readers! :) You have reached an icarlyfanatic101's fanfiction story.. She has sprained her wrist and its hard to type-

WAIT! Lemme explain to you guys what happened:

Ok, so I was at this state park, and I had on rollerblades.. And note that these rollerblades are off-balanced and a little broken on the front right. And the sidewalk was reeaally bumpy. Anyways, so I was rollerblading and I fell and went unconsious.. Yes, I fainted because I sprained my wrist. I'm sooo overlydramatic. Well, my doctor thinks its cuz of the reaction to pain.. And yeah, when it all happened, I could barely breath. Just soo scary. So I went to the hospital, and I had an x-ray and a ct [pronounced cat] scan just to make sure i didnt have any damage to my head, even though I didnt land on my head. Well, everything seemed normal, and all I had was a sprain.. Soo the reason I'm telling you all this is because its really hard to type with a splint on me.. Or as I like to call it, 'robot arm' (; So for a couple days I'll be on hiatus.. For now, I'd love it if you could all wish me well! :) And I'm going for a blood test tomorrow.. I have a huge phobia of doctors, hospitals, etc.. So wish me luck! (: I have some little notes for some of my stories:

MY SURPRISE: I have a chapter for that.. I just gotta upload it.

ACROSS THE UNIVERSE: havent gotten a single review/story alert for it :( makes me sooo sad.

iAM IN LOVE WITH YOU: Thank you for the constant reviews and story alerts for this! :D

TOTAL DRAMA ARTS: While I'm on hiatus, I reeeaaally need more entries. Just maybe 5-6 girls, but A LOT of boys.. Only have about 4 entries for dudes.. So yeah. Send in some boy applications! (:

I really hope my wrist gets better.. I love you all enough to type out this letter for all of my stories! Thank you, and get well notes are greatley appriciated:)

-Sami


	30. Finale, part 2

**Here's part 2 and 3 of my story: The ridicule and life right now.**

**When I was on a 5-month maternity leave, I got an online job. I earned over $70,000, which was enough to satisfy my babies. I had no intention to go back to school, cause who would want to go back as a slut? Not me. But I had to go anyways. Once I got there, I reunited with Gwen and Bridgette, and I was starting to want to go to school. People have forgotten all about me..But that all changed once Heather ruined my life. I was so depressed. Now everyone had remembered what had happened; That night Duncan took me to see Country Strong [Which was aammaaaazzzinnng, by the way] and we had so much fun. We went in the photo booth, and our pictures are still here.. I love Duncan so much. Even though his personality and attitude doesn't show it, he's really kind at heart, even though he's embarrassed to admit it sometimes. OK, onto part 3: Life right now. Right now, I am 18, and I'm graduating in a couple months as possible valedictorian, and yesterday was the twins' 3rd birthday. We went to their favorite restaurant, Chick-Fil-A, and the paparazzi were snapping pictures like madmen [If you see us in US weekly, that's why]. But we totally didn't care, and the kids thought it was funny. Anyways, back to the birthday. And then today we threw them a really cute little party in my backyard. They played in the pool, colored, and did Arts and Crafts. I really love my life. I can't believe I ever doubted being a pregnant teen, meeting Duncan, auditioning for a reality show... Well, sure, for some things I had my doubts and insecurities.. But having a wonderful life and being around people I love more than anything in the world... Priceless :) Now don't go on getting knocked up because I said it was fun.. Its A LOT of hard work. Trust me. I don't want the Women of the worlds club coming up to my doorstep. To leave you off: Remember; No matter gay, straight, bi, lesbian, or how big their criminal records are, I believe that everyone is good at heart :) If you treat me right, I'll treat you right too :)  
**

**-Courtney-**

**A/N: YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL AND GOD LOVES YOU. MAKE A CAKE OUT OF RAINBOWS AND SMILES BECAUSE YOU WERE BORN THIS WAY, BABY :3  
**

**I'M BACK ;D Teehee! I haven't been updating as much as I used to. But my school has NO FRIDAYS so I can stay home and have a 3 day weekend EVERY FLIPPIN' WEEKEND. Yeah, I'm cool c: Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story and after this I will immediately put up the epilouge and then the first chapter of My Miracle, and I hope you all tune in :) Review, and if you have any ideas for My Miracle, let me know :D I honestly have forgotten a small portion of what I've written in it (It has been a year, after all) and I wanna hear from you all what YOU wanna see in this sequel :) New couples? Drama? Divorces? ANYTHING :) Well I hope I remember how to upload chapters onto fanfiction! LOL xD Bye bye!**

**~Sami :3**


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue for My Surprise! *tear* It's all going soo fast.. But don't worry! My Miracle will be coming soon! =] I can't wait! **

I sat in my graduation robe next to Bridgette and Gwen, and I waved to Duncan and my family. Confused? Lemme start over; I, Courtney Fanda, am graduating from high school, class of 2010, as class valedictorian. I'm so proud of myself.

"Now, to introduce our valedictorian, Courtney Fanda."

"Good luck!" Gwen and Bridgette whispered behind me as I walked up to the podium.

I embraced my voice with glory.

"Hello, class of 2010! I've been through a lot of crap over the past 3 years. But if you wanna see that just turn on Total Drama Island." The audience and class laughed.

"Anyways, I'm not even gonna start with any of that. I don't know if you're going to college or not, but whatever you're doing, have fun and good luck. This is the time of our lives to, hopefully, leave our homes and go to bigger and better things. Remember, you only live once! Good luck out there!"

* * *

I walked into the gym, where Duncan and my family were standing. I ran up to him, and jumped onto him, and he carried my heavy body that was hugging me.

"I'm proud of you, princess." I smiled at him and kissed him as he put me down to go say hi to his old friends, and I went to find Bridgette and Gwen.

"I can't believe we just graduated!"

"I know! Isn't it amazing?"

"Yes! I'm glad I'm not going to Harvard.." Gwen and Bridgette stared at each other.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you on crack." I laughed at them.

"No! I'm glad I'm sacrificing Harvard to be with my family. That's all I meant and I'm totally not high.. Yet." We all laughed

"Courtney! You bad girl!" Gwen playfully hit me.

"I'm kidding!" We all laughed and pulled into a group hug, and someone tapped me, and I turned around. It was Duncan, and he had roses, chocolates and a tiny box crammed into his two muscular arms.

"Hey there princess." He gave me the roses and chocolates, bent down on one knee, and everyone crowded around as he opened it, and I held Bridgette's hand as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Court.. I love you. Will you be marry me?" I smiled at him, while everyone shouted 'Say yes!'

I ran over to his lap and put my arms around his neck, and kissed him as everyone took pictures and stared at this

"Yes!" I hugged him as he put the ring on my finger, and everyone clapped and cheered, took pictures and just bathed all this glory in as we started kissing.

"You guys can leave now." Everyone left to the other side of the gym, while I was still on his lap, hugging him with tears streaming down my face. I saw Catrina and Craig come up to us, and Duncan put Catrina on my lap and Craig on his knee, which was really hard to do since I was still on him.

"I love all 3 of you." Duncan kissed me, and I ran my fingers through his sexy Mohawk. Well, that basically sums up how amazing my life has been for the past 3 years. Sure, I had some ups, and downs, downs, downs, downs.. But I love my life. Every millisecond of it.

**A/N: Whooooo! Onto My Miracle! :3 I can't believe how bad of a writer I was before back in 2011. I've gotten.. graciously better. I guess. Anyways, I wanna thank my very few reviewers. 21 reviews is still really great! Thanks for the support :) Not as much as my other stories, but I still love the support! **


End file.
